


Beartrapped

by hashakora



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Cum Vomiting, F/M, Lots Of Wombfucking, Rape, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashakora/pseuds/hashakora
Summary: Lara has an unfortunate encounter.Based primarily off that one part from the first of the 2010's Tomb Raider reboots.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Beartrapped

Lara screeched in pain as the bear trap clamped around her shins, the collision of both metallic half-circles nearly going as far as to secure a grasp to the very bone. The momentum she held moments prior culminated in a heavy clash against the ground, momentarily dazing her, while another resulting factor showed itself in her bow and arrow flinging out of reach from her now-anchored position.

Effectively, she was now without means of self-defense, dealing with much pain as she thrashed around a groaning mess, desperately attempting to free herself from the contraption, yet to little avail.

“ _Come on…_ ” she pleaded to herself, tone as gloomy and pained as it was on the verge of tears. She felt fatigue start to make itself present, but despite her circumstances, she couldn’t bring herself to start screaming for help, fearing to attract attention she otherwise was on the escape from. Lying in her own desperation, she was the only producer of sound amongst the rain; not even the sound of her assailants from earlier could be heard. She seemed to have outrun them -- one less issue, she thought.

Eventually, however, the sounds of nearby brushes began to trigger her alertness once more. Her solo was interrupted, with snarls and barks filling the air, little by little. She kept her eyes peeled, manifesting herself with the full visual attention of a hawk while she began to reach out with her right hand, grasping a nearby stone as a means of self-defense. Yet it would seem no amount of preparation could have aided Lara as a wolf - easily twice her size - leaped through the brush, directly headed for Lara.

The explorer swung as hard as she could, sure that the inevitable impact would contain such force as to break her arm, until the stone within her palm finally connected with the wolf’s skull. It was a direct hit, the coarseness of the stone causing it to jam within the cranium of the beast before her, but Lara’s heart quickly sunk when she was faced with the realization the wolf angrily disregarded this fact.

The wolf was upon her, pinning her body against the dirty ground, Lara only barely managing to raise her parades, fighting for dear life to keep her throat and face clear from the canine’s flesh-snapping jaw. Paws tore her body, disposing of the clothing adorning her frame. In particular, her full breasts now bounced clearly on display as the struggle continued, while the lower legs of the beast had made sure of dismantling her crotch on any protective piece of cloth.

Soon enough, their battle changed purpose -- or at least on the wolf’s part.

The wolf had placed all of its weight upon Lara’s frame, keeping her arms pinned against her chest as the paws held them secured. In defense, Lara had resorted to start kicking where she could, committing the flaw of pressing her waist up against the wolf’s own. In a brief moment of terror, Lara felt her cunt grind against a throbbing, heated organ, and the wolf didn’t let it slide by unnoticed.

It lowered its crotch against Lara’s, giving a pleading, horrified response in the form of “ _please don’t!_ ” being recited many times over, each time getting progressively more desperate as their biologies began making contact once again, except far more intimate. A pair of tight folds, wet primarily from the soak of the rain, began dealing with the heat of the wolf’s cock being aligned with her entrance. Panic unfolded, as Lara could distinctly feel the size difference between her unfortunate hole and the wolf’s member.

It began squeezing the tip within, eliciting a pained shriek as Lara felt her autonomy getting violated. Try as they might, Lara’s cuntlips only had so much they could resist, and so inevitably, the tip gained entrance, lunging into her depths with the full force of a thrown punch, the sensation of canine-cock bashing against Lara’s cervix in a devastating manner, Lara crying out bloody murder as she was being visciously penetrated. Within moments, her womb had been reduced to a pouch for the sole purpose of encasing the wolf’s member to the very knot. It was here the size differences began to make themselves especially noticeable.

A not-so-ignorable bulge sprouted from Lara’s stomach, her diaphragm and stomach having been pushed against each other so that finding out where one started and another ended was next-to-impossible. Each throb of wolf-cock could be seen through Lara’s stretched babychamber, a perfect flesh-wrapped copy of the wolf’s dick having now appeared from the mortified explorer’s otherwise-taut midriff. Lara could hardly believe it herself, staring in utter disbelief; she would have fainted, had the pain not kept her in a state of rape-induced limbo.

With little in the way of care, the wolf eventually retracted itself from the very-broken hole Lara now had for the excuse of a cunt, only to punch itself back inside, delivering another brutal, crunching bash against her innards. The bulge reappeared; as did the incredible pain. With the full capacity of a woman in her condition, Lara began to scream out for help, regardless of whoever would hear her. She was beyond desperate, tears and snot coursing down her face, vividly contrasting with the rain from above.

It had gotten bad enough to leave her bleeding as her insides were violated over and over again, the wolf commencing a steady rhythm of rape. Not only did it thrust in and out rapidly, it also added more force to each thrust, threatening to break Lara’s pelvis did it move much faster. By this point, Lara barely existed in a conscious state, her mind working overtime to prevent itself from snapping as the situational trauma began leaving its marks. This made itself clear not only by the tears, but also her tongue, lolling from her mouth freely.

Each pump of the wolf’s own pelvis brought itself closer to climax, the approach itself being marked by aggressiveness within the beast amplifying. With the thrusts and pumps being indifferent from a basic fuckmachine, it was inevitable that an ending would eventually come. And it did.

With additional force put in, the wolf managed to push past its knot, ignoring the crunching sound emitted from Lara’s hips in the process. Now fully submerged essentially within her chest, the knot created an unbreakable seal for the steaming ropes of wolf-cocksludge that spewed from the tip. Buckets worth of white, molten-cheese-like, curdled fuckbatter filled up Lara’s insides, giving her the appearance of being nine-months pregnant, until her frame eventually was incapable of fitting more of the canine’s genetic material inside, rejecting the “leftover” amount in the form of violent puking, white streams of ballspit being ejected through her throat. Her position still being on her back, gravity ensured that each load of jizz puked up would cake her face, progressively adding to a layer of foul-stenching filth plastering her features, running into her eyes while invading her sinuses.

A long period passed before the continued flow of semen stopped. The in-essence mating had the unknown side effect of leaving Lara as close to impaled on canine-cock as one could be; leaving her stuck with the knot of the wolf refusing to dislodge. For the wolf, however, this appeared to be a minor inconvenience.

It got up to move once again, its new mate firm attached around its member, being dragged with it along the ground, Lara being taken with it into a new life as a woman tamed by the wild.


End file.
